


Dude, he's the Devil!

by RisikaKiisu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Actually it’s kinda plotless, Fluff? Maybe?, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, IDK when this takes place honestly, Meet the Family, No Plot, No angst!, Overprotective Dean Winchester, Overprotective Sam Winchester, Overprotective Winchesters, Reader is a Hunter, before the Mark of Cain, but that isn't really important to the plot, could use the line Dude He’s the Literal Devil, i literally wrote this so I, light cussing, slight AU, sometime after Sam gets his soul back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisikaKiisu/pseuds/RisikaKiisu
Summary: When Sam accidentally let Lucifer out by killing Lilith, it weakened the Cage, and then when Sam (and later his soul) were retrieved from the Cage it was weakened even more. After a bit of picking at the weak spots, Lucifer managed to escape with his former vessel (Nick) healed. He then meets Reader, and hits it off with them. After some time together, Reader wants Luc to meet their closest friends, the Winchesters.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Reader, Dean Winchester & You, Lucifer/You, Lucifer/reader, Sam Winchester & You, sam winchester & reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Dude, he's the Devil!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lucifer Imagines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24208138) by [deanmonreigns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns). 



> Slightly AU, in that Jo and Ellen didn’t die. After the attempted apocalypse, Sam has his soul, Cas is dealing with angel stuff, blah blah blah. No exact time, just in that general area.
> 
> I tried to keep the Reader gender neutral, and managed to avoid using (Y/N) since apparently a lot of people have issues with that?
> 
> Reader sees the Winchesters as brothers. They act like Reader's brothers, so there's a very good reason for that.
> 
> This was inspired by chapter 2 of Lucifer Imagines by halsteadrhodes.
> 
> Crossposted to FFN

You had set up a meeting with two of your closest friends at some bar in some town, so they could meet your boyfriend of several months.You were excited for the Winchester brothers to meet him, since they were such a big part of your life. Like with Jo, your dads had all hunted together and when you were younger would be left at the Roadhouse.

Honestly, you were expecting the whole ‘you hurt her, we hurt you’ spiel. You were _not_ expecting for the boys to immediately pull out weapons as Dean moved to pull you away from your boyfriend before you could get even one word out. Luc just smirked (smug bastard, but you really liked that smirk on his face) and crossed his arms as he leaned against the wall.

“Dean! What the hell, man?” you shouted as you tried to shake off his grip. The eldest Winchester just pulled you behind him and leveled a glare at the man across from him.

“I could ask you the same question! What the hell are you doing bringing _him_ here?!” Sam retorted, gaze flicking between you and your boyfriend.

“I’d ask whether you were happy to see me, but I can tell you boys aren’t,” Luc drawled, not moving from the wall.

“He’s not gonna hurt you, or me for that matter,” you added.

“Not gonna… Dude, he’s _Lucifer_. The literal _Devil. Satan_. Of course he’s gonna hurt us! He’s already tried to destroy the world once,” Dean argued.

“Now, that’s hurtful,” Luc commented with a little pout. “I’ve been out for almost a year now, and haven’t done anything _bad_ or _evil_.” The little shit put air quotes around the words 'bad' and 'evil'. 

“A _year_?!” The brothers shouted in sync. Green and hazel eyes turned to you accusingly. You shrug sheepishly, a nervous grin on your lips.

“Uh, surprise?”

“A _Year_ , and you didn’t think to tell us, _‘Oh, hey, the Devil is out again _,’” Dean growled.__

“Hey, he didn’t exactly tell me who he was at first!” you huffed indignantly, arms crossing as you narrowed your eyes. “Besides, I’m telling you now, aren’t I?”

“Quit yelling at them, boys. There’s a reason they set up this little meet-up, after all.” Luc rolled his eyes and pushed off the wall, which immediately had the brothers’ attention and their guns trained on the fallen archangel. He huffed and shoved his hands in his pockets.

You rolled your own eyes at your boyfriend’s childishness and shoved past the two over-protective Winchesters to stand in what had become No Man’s Land. Honestly, these three would probably end up killing you. Simply because you had to deal with their collective childishness. It’s a wonder Cas hadn’t shown up. You honestly liked the guy, but sometimes he was just too naive. You couldn’t deal with that on top of these three.

“Alright, guys. Weapons away. Luc hasn’t done anything, and promised he wouldn’t. Swear on my family’s honor.” You held up three fingers, as if you had ever been in Scouts.

“We’ve been here for almost 20 minutes now, and all I’ve done is stand here, isn’t that proof enough?” Lucifer whined, moving up behind you to rest his chin on your shoulder.

“Get off them, Lucifer,” Sam growled, gun raised again. “Raven, he’s the _Devil_. He can’t be trusted!”

Luc gave you a curious look at the nickname. You shrugged. “I had a tendency to get distracted by shiny stuff when we were kids.” You then turned your attention to the boys. “He’s more trustworthy than most humans. He hasn’t caused even one mass murder since he got out, and hasn’t flattened you to the walls. That’s proof enough, isn’t it? Now, if it’s not too much trouble, I’d like to talk with my brothers without weapons being pointed at my boyfriend.” You stared Sam and Dean down and raised an eyebrow.

“...Fine, but I don’t like this,” Dean growled, lowering his gun. Sam followed after a few more seconds. You shot them a thankful smile, and eventually had a somewhat normal, if stiff, conversation.

You knew it wasn’t going to be the last you’d heard about having Lucifer as your boyfriend, but you’d take what you could get at the moment. It would take some time, but hopefully they would come around to the idea.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's all for now. I may write more later, but this was just a spur of the moment thing. Maybe I'll go and write about their childhood?  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
